


Gracida's Grace

by TheNightWatcher



Series: JM Collections [3]
Category: End Roll (Video Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Arceus is a secret troll but no one knows, His other name shall be 'Sun' courtesy of the grass-types, Humans & Pokemon, Legendary Pokemon - Freeform, Mentions of Informant, Mew is a very smart cookie, Mew's here too! For a little, POV: Pokemon, Pokemon adopt a human, Protectiveness, Russell is about 3-4 years old here, Russell lives!, Shaymin doesn't really like many other pokemon, Shaymins are awesome, The shaymins named Russell, These shaymins become Russell's found family, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightWatcher/pseuds/TheNightWatcher
Summary: Shaymin just wanted a calm day on her island with her fellows. Is that too much to ask...?Or, the bonus story where Informant's wish resulted in Russell's new chance to live peacefully on an island with grass-back hedgehogs.





	1. Disbelief

The sky had rained recently, and the morning dew gently rested on the ground of fresh glorious grass. Smells of wonderous flowers flooded the area and the many diverse plants blossomed when sunlight tapped their cores, telling them it was time to open up and shine. The graceful flowers did as wished, taking in rays of healthy rays in turn of relaying sugar for themselves. A breeze gave music to the florets to bloom, the green steps swaying in a special dance.

Raindrops from hours before; remained on the petals, some diving off the flowers once the plants moved their leaves to stretch upwards.

The air smelled sweet and plentiful; perfect for a morning stroll.

Shaymin allowed herself a few steps forward into the tall flowers. The occasional leaf brushed her nose as she walked further into the area of green. Her nose twitched, taking in the delightful scents of the early morning.  _It's really peaceful today._  Which was a good thing. Just yesterday the other shaymins were causing a ruckus with the upcoming flower festival. They weren't violent or anything like that, but Shaymin needed her sleep. Their preparations lasted until late night, and that meant listening to all the laughter, jokes and occasional yelp when someone messed up.

A morning walk along the island would do her some good to wake up completely from her tired paws.

Shaymin loved her home, she really did...Shaymin just wished the others would be a little more considerate with their excitement.

However, she can't really complain. It's several degrees calmer here than…

Shaymin shivered, disrupting a tall plant nearby upon remembering the last couple of meetings with the legendaries and Arceus himself. Her gaze fell to the wet ground as she recalled the brutality of those moments; knowing everyone was on edge due to a new Universal Judge being elected. They all wanted to know who was  _next._  Mewtwo had already disappeared into isolation due to being found guilty. What about the rest of them?

They all had crimes on their paws, claws or hands. Living this long, it was inevitable.

Yet being put on trial…To be judged for mistakes long ago...

It scared her, deeply.

The Universal Judge was scary too. His everlasting grin creeped her out.

Just where did he come from? Those eyes of his…

For someone with a child's face, he was merciless.

Shaymin curled in on herself, sinking to the ground. She blended in with the plants around her, feeling safer already. In all honesty, the dreamwalker gave her twisted vibes.

Arceus terrified her more, though.

Shaymin waited a few moments, absorbing the gentle sunshine from above. She took note of the sweet smell trickling from the grass and stood back up after gaining courage. Her steps forward were slow before leaving back to normal velocity; the pokemon once again calm.

She didn't come all the way out here to be stressed. There's no need to think about the others. She's back home now. Let's just enjoy this short walk…

Shaymin crossed the flower field and made it to the river. The rushing water didn't bother her as she took a swift drink. The liquid cooled her down, and Shaymin stretched with one paw in joy.

 _It really is a nice morning._ And days like these allow Shaymin to fully relax, even if it's just for a moment.

The sound of disturbed water brought her attention. She looked up, confusingly glancing left and right. The sound occurred again, telling her ears this noise came from up the river.  _Is...Something there?_  Shaymin squinted her eyes, viewing an object of dusty blue silk hanging by a vine's sharp corners.

Shaymin frowned, knowing what type of material wasn't something the other shaymin's here used. It was manufactured by a machine. Where did it come from? The greenback pokemon didn't get a chance to dwell on her thoughts as she took a few cautious steps upstream. Gaining distance seemed to do some good, but it wasn't good enough to get a clear picture of the silk holding onto something.

A faint breeze broke through the air, gently pushing the silk to reveal a bit of what was inside…

" _Min!"_  Shaymin shrieked, rushing as fast as she could go on her stubby paws. Her cries were deafeningly loud, alerting other shaymin nearby as she swiftly approached the about-to-fall-in-fully bundle.

" _Miiin!"_

* * *

In the middle of the pile of leaves and grass gathered, was a carefully wrapped human child.

The other shaymins were here too, but they were cautious enough to let her deal with the find. Shaymins didn't like intruders, no matter the age...Ah, but they aren't territorial unless threatened. They weren't hostile toward a barely month-old human pup. In fact; the shaymins were curious, a bit eager to inspect something they've never got close enough to investigate.

Shaymin sniffed the very young human's face, catching a whiff of sea salt, flower pollen...And something else? Alarm spread as she turned to the other shaymins around her. "Min!"  _Please fetch some pecha and oran berries, quickly!_  And off a couple shaymins went, swift in their actions. They returned just as quickly, placing the medical berries by her paws. She got to work on smashing the berries, collecting it's juice into a leaf.

One of the shaymins aided her in this, another got to work on making a bowl with vine-whip.

"Min."  _It's poisoned._ Shaymin explained as she carefully picked up the self-made leaf bowl filled with the antidote. She received help to steady the quiet human-pup as she gently poured the liquid down the other's lips. A couple coughs and twitchy fingers, but the small human didn't cry. She wasn't the only one who sighed in relief(and a bit of worry) when there were no ear-piercing cries.

Shaymin quietly nodded to herself.  _That should do it._

"Min? Miin?" One of the shaymins who helped gather the berries asked a polite question; the real inquiry of the matter. There were small nods of agreement, watching the young human stir but remain quiet among the leaves.

 _I don't really know either._ This secret island was a myth among humans. In fact, not everyone knew of it. Only certain towns of Johto held their existence in high regard. There's no possible way someone accidentally dropped their child around here. That simply just didn't happen.

One of the shaymins, quieter than the rest, gave their input. Voice soft, but the realistic mention of a very negative possibility. The mood dampened immediately, even Shaymin stared at the ground as the severity of the situation escalated.

The human child laid silent in slumber.

 _Abandoned? No that can't be it…_ How cruel would you have to be; to abandon your very own in water? Granted the river wasn't very rough, but what if the blanket ripped? There's no way the child would've survived getting out of the water without help.

"Shay!" Shaymin barked, jumping to her paws and waving to the others. Determination sparked, and she took the lead with fiery eyes. "Shaymin!"  _Then...Let's go look for evidence of the human child's parents!_

The other shaymins readily agreed, and after assigning a small group to care for their accidental find; the shaymins set out. The morning had long come, and some found it in them to transform in order to fully scout. The search party started from early afternoon to sunset.

Not a trace of other humans was found.

The silence when the groups of shaymins returned was chilling and heavy. No one would make eye contact with one another. Their gazes eventually fell back on the slumbering child. It woke up a few times before, but human toddler's sleep cycles always seemed irregular. At least the shaymins reported it didn't cry, but even that was starting to worry her.

Shaymin breathed, padding over to the resting child and laying down beside it. "Shaymin."  _Guess that's it then._ What do they do now?  _Poor human child left to die. This shouldn't have happened to it._

Shaymin barely had time to react when a small hand reached over and touched her nose. The Pokemon blinked but didn't move as the human digits gently poked and grabbed at her grassy back. Shaymin glanced to the others for help, but then she realized instead of helping her, they were frozen  _and_  smitten.

Shaymin shut her eyes in surprise when the others came running over, wanting to give the human pup a friendly nudge at  _least._ Excitement had ground itself up from the near bottom again, and the room filled with soft sounds of giggles and shifting leaves. They commenced taking turns with poking the child's nose and cheek, occasionally just nuzzling the human pup in order to calm it.

"Shaymiin!" One of the grass-types sudden called. It was a statement of proposal.

Shaymin blanched, glancing back and forth as the rest of the shaymins cheered in agreement. She was the only pokemon to voice disagreement, but being ridiculously outnumbered; her choice didn't count.  _Guys! We can't raise a human! Ugh!_ And she was forced to deal with grins of satisfaction and smug eyes.

Shaymin placed her head on the ground, sighing heavily once more. Soft chatter reached her ears as the shaymin tribe began to plan what to do next.

_What have I gotten myself into..._


	2. Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To which the human was given a name of the bright star above.

Shaymin took a small sip from the river below. Her mind wandered as she took a moment to remember just how intense and difficult the past year has been. With the addition of a human child, the shaymins worked as harder than ever before. Shaymin thought they'd all lose interest in the big responsibility but she was dead wrong. As months flew by, no shaymin on the island was lacking chores. Everyone had their own small assignment to do.

Her kind was elegant and regal in their tasks, just like during their flying performances. There was no preparation for Shaymin to view her normally laid-back tribe, jump to their feet and patiently deal with a problem that wasn't theirs to solve. They gathered berries more efficiently, crushed them, and fed the human pup every day. They also made trips to the water source for water and helped aid the helpless thing when it occasionally grew sick.

 _If they really dropped everything for this...One human…_  Shaymin placed a paw in the water. The ripples represented time and it's neverending events.  _That means my kind really likes the human pup._ Which was confusing in itself. Shaymins are known for their shyness and ability to stay hidden. What makes this human so special? What drives her kind to care for a single human when they could've made a trip to a nearby human ship and drop it off there?

 _They really didn't have to do this._  Shaymin breathed out a sigh, removing her paw from the cool liquid.  _Although, I guess I can't stop them._

"Miiin!" Cheerful cries rang out.

Shaymin glanced back to view a group of shaymins eagerly racing the human pup. Grass flew through the air, and the sunlight was strong.  _What in Mew's name are they doing?_  Shaymin blinked as they fast-walked past her, the human pup holding an impassive face sliding close to determination as it marched onwards through the field. Giggles and competitive snorts resounded around the area as they continued to play with the human pup.

No one knows the human's name, so they call him, Sun.

His sunbathed blond hair and calm blue eyes reminded the pokemon of a day on the beach, hence the newly given title. He was very small for a human, and Shaymin often wondered if he was a runt of some sort. His fingers were small, as was the rest of his feeble body. Then again, he's just barely a toddler. The tiny size is to be expected.

Sun was an odd human. He rarely emoted, only going as far to perk up when he's interested in something or have his mouth in an 'o' shape when finding something new. Sun never smiled, but he appeared to take his time in petting the shaymins across the tribe; they let him since, their abilities allowed them to sense his pure intentions.

His true name is the problem. Sun appears to be mute, as he never talked. The human never laughed or giggled either, and these predicaments worried the other shaymins around him. It's unknown if he noticed this. The blond haired human lacked strong emotion to actually demonstrate sharpness. He usually just took everything in but made no comment. A silent observation method which creeped Shaymin out.

"Miin?" One of the shaymins piped up when Sun came to a stop during their game. He was staring at something.

It took Shaymin a couple seconds to notice the human pup was staring at her. His gaze resulted in the other shaymins with him to turn her way. She shrunk away from the attention, averting her eyes and drinking water to avoid interaction. The water tasted oddly sour on her tongue and she made a slight face in response. Giggles reached her ears and Shaymin barely resisted retorting due to their rudeness.

Sun eventually eased up on his stares and went back to playing with the other pokemon in the gentle breeze.

...She doesn't like his gaze. Those blank eyes of his which shouldn't belong on a child but resides there anyway. Dull blue reminds her of corrupted pearls laying at the bottom of the sea, destined to never shine again. It was creepy, and Shaymin couldn't look him in the eyes for too long due to the chill running down her spine.

Sun reminded her of someone she's met but never talked to. Shaymin simply can't remember who it was, but it's on the tip of her tongue. Eventually, it'll come to her, eventually. For now, she'll go check in on the other shaymins of the tribe. They'll need her help after all, as she's been requested to aid in future arrangements of the event a week from now.

Might as well, while she's free. It'll clear her head at least.

* * *

The air smelled of both flowers and fruit. The sight was familiar, and the air held joy and contagious happiness.

"Shaaaymin!" A cheer rang out as petals flew through the air.

"Min!" Others joined in during the chant.

"Miiin!"

Shaymin herself laid under a tree while the others pranced around in excitement. The flower festival had been pushed back due to the incident of finding a human child, but now the shaymins have recovered. Decorations came back out and the stored food became available to everyone. No one complained about the hard work, and the wondrous morning festival had begun.

Shaymins were currently gifting one another, and Shaymin herself found this to be a tranquil event. Such soothed her nerves as gratitude filled the air. As if she was receiving one of the gifts, her eyes closed and a smile blossomed on her face. Flowers sprouted from many's backs, and some shaymins giggled as the feeling occasionally tickled them.

 _What a beautiful feeling._ She'll never get tired of it.

Light footsteps resounded and Shaymin jumped, surprise flashing across her eyes before she noticed it was just the young human. The grass-type briefly thought he wanted something, but was proven incorrect when the human pup sat down under the shade with her. There was nothing wrong with this, as the tree wasn't Shaymin's. No reason to get irritated, so she didn't. Shaymin spared him a glance before resuming in observing the festival she worked hard to help happen.

Eventually, in the corner of her eyes, she noticed Sun's constant movements of his hands. The human wasn't moving too much, but his arms moved slightly in a patterned motion while the sounds of crunching greenery rounded nearby. Shaymin did her best not to notice, but soon, she was forced to look when something dropped over her head.

Shaymin struggled on instinct, fearing a net or something else equally painful and mean-

Until she caught of whiff of freshly picked flowers.

Her gaze remained on the colorful greens on her head. The hand-crafted flower crown pulsing pure intentions rather than poisonous intent to win her over. Shaymins were sharp when it came to hidden intentions, but her keen senses didn't detect anything ill.

Slow blinking, a paw moved to touch the petals on her head. It was only four bulbs, and the stems were twisted a bit in a clumsy way. There were likely several past attempts, and this one came out better than the others.

Still, it has been a long time since she received a flower-crown. ...It was thoughtful of him. The shaymin turned her head to view the sun-bathed blond. Sun was too busy watching the festival, interest already lost.

Shaymin huffed but found solace in the crown on her head. A slight smile came on her face as flowers bloomed off her back. The other shaymins appeared to catch wind of the event, pointing and some occasionally joking about her attitude in avoiding Sun.

She eventually jumped up to receive food and took a few steps forward. Shaymin glanced back, viewing the blond still absorbed by the scene of blooming shaymins. With a sigh, her paws provided no resistance when she made her way back over to the human. She bit his sleeve and pulled, gaining his attention.

At first, he didn't budge, watching her in an almost curious way with those blank eyes of his. He used a finger to gently tap her nose, and Shaymin squeaked in surprise from the sudden action. It was then Shaymin realized he was now willing to follow her, and the grass type huffed in slight pride when she led him to the area with many berries and crushed powder for the toppings.

Shaymin introduced the human pup to her favorites, watching Sun's normally blank eyes gain a gleam of slight curiosity(joy?) while he had his own share. Other shaymins would occasionally run up to him and give gifts of their own, including tiny toys they found long ago; or articles of clothing they once cherished. The pokemon wasn't holding back in terms of value, and this struck a chord in the first Shaymin.

By the time the gifting part of the festival had finished, Sun had almost a different look to him due to the accessories he now had. In his hand laid the toys as he inspected each and every one.

There was now a blue scarf around his neck, and two colorful feathers placed in his hair. In her opinion, his semi-new appearance allowed him to blend in more with his natural surroundings; to claim he at least  _belonged_  here. Shaymin blinked, glancing left and right worriedly as she understood her avoidance of the human had lessened considerably.

 _Oh no, I'm getting smitten by the human too…_  And it was far too late to change her mindset. Shaymin breathed a sigh, somewhat disappointed in herself.  _How many legendaries get in trouble for having a favorite human…?_  Far too many.

Shaymin huffed as tiny human fingers gently petted her head.  _I guess it doesn't matter as long as I'm careful._ She climbed his leg, jumping onto his lap and staying there.  _If the others accept you, then so will I._  Shaymin yawned but didn't close her eyes, even as Sun continued to pet her.  _I hope this isn't the wrong decision._  There would be hell to pay if it was.

Shaymins took to the sky in their sky form. Several got into position and the lead pokemon led them downwards to the field when the breeze pushed forward. Petals flew, and the breezy wind tickled those in the air, and on the ground. Cheers rang out as the multi-colored petals danced the song of the wind. The flying shaymins redirected their flying tailwinds to guide the pieces along the field.

Under the sky-form shaymins performing their Sky Flower Bouquet, Shaymin found herself more content than she had been for a long time.

Sun was silently mesmerized by the sight, and Shaymin faintly wondered if he felt the same.


	3. Puzzlement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extra chapter on Sun's side of the story. Russell ponders about his situation but makes no move to correct it. Honestly...What is there to correct?

Stars twinkled above, the atmosphere providing the wondrous sight. 

A human boy resided on a leafy bed, created by the creatures around him. There were several resting near, one by his legs and two close to his waist. The creatures of white and green cuddled near him for warmth, and since the nights were a bit chilly; he didn’t have the heart to push them away. It’s not like he would do so on purpose, but the thought was occasionally there. These beings were adorable, and the boy often wondered about being lucky in ending up with such kind creatures, even if he didn’t understand their language. He called them ‘Shaymins’ because that was the full extent of what they can say.

‘Sun’ stared at the sky under the safety of the thick tall trees.

The moonlight provided a tiny bit of light for the area, demonstrating its power by granting strength to several flowers. Nocturnal greens had long woke up, showing their beauty by reflecting the pale radiance off their bulbs. The sight was breathtaking, and the boy would go explore if it weren’t for the possibility of disturbing those who current slumbered around him. 

He laid his head back down, observing from his very spot. If the child listened closely, he could hear the gentle breathing of the shaymins by him. The sounds were oddly calming, but the blond still didn’t want to sleep. He felt as if the day was far from over; although maybe that’s wrong of him to think. Russell just wanted the day to last a little longer, that’s all.

To experience content for at least a moment, it felt nice. A gentle feeling he didn’t want to let go of. Something inside him  _ knew _ it was a rare occurrence, but another part quietly comforted his mind with a soft blanket of  _ it’s okay to be happy. _

  
Yet his core still disagreed, and Russell wasn’t sure what to do about it.

It’s a miracle he even ended up here. Russell was no lucky child, but even after his...Death, the boy ended up in a new place entirely. Gone were the smells of...Something disgusting, and scents of flowers and fruits replaced all the bad in the air. There were no sights of broken down apartments or gloomy skies. This sky was bright and wonderful. Stars littered the above, and the moonlight provided a sense of safety.

And furthermore…

The child flexed his fingers. 

_ I’m younger than normal. _ His body wasn’t the same. Russell knew it was  _ his _ , but he had already grown a little older back in his old life. This structure was that of a toddler, not his usual shortness in pre-teen years.  _ Why didn’t I stay dead? _ And the boy can’t seem to recall how he died either. It was all a big blank, which stirred up his nerves whenever he thought about the subject for too long. Thankfully the creatures nearby usually sensed these moods, and eagerly pounced on him to keep his mood at least neutral. ...It was very thoughtful of them, and Russell came to like these beings. 

They never pressured him to talk, nor did they treat him unkindly. They even gave him toys recently. Russell never had toys before, at least not ones he could remember. He won’t be playing with them anytime soon, as he wants to treasure these new items. The boy took to wearing the accessories though because you can’t hide those and  _ not  _ seem rude about it.

The scarf was warm during the chilly nights, and the two feathers didn’t bother his head. 

Russell isn’t sure how to feel about this strange development. He was certain he had left the world of the living without any hopes of going back.  _ Bump… _ Yet his heart beats. He can still breathe. His fingers can still feel. His tongue can still taste, and the child can still think. Russell was alive, a bit weakened, but alive. 

_ The flowers look nice. _ Ever since he woke up here, the greenery present always held a special beauty to it. This was one of the rare instances where he enjoyed the face of nature, and a part of him couldn’t understand why. The blond never took to enjoying the scenery before, why did he start now? Russell didn’t have a clear answer to that; the memory was fuzzy.

Yet the dancing flowers and the moonlight shine demonstrating the brilliance above the bulbs, gave his heart a funny feeling. 

His heart seemed to be doing a lot of odd things lately. 

Was it because his stomach has been full ever since he’s been staying here? Or because he didn’t feel pressured by these creatures? Was there a special atmosphere on this island influencing him? The kindness was a little suffocating, but the child didn’t mind at all. This place was nice, there was no need to leave. He wondered if the shaymins felt the same way. Perhaps even the lone shaymin who avoided him for a while until he made her a flower crown.

At least the shaymin seemed shy enough, but Russell eventually figured out she was suspicious of him. He ended up lessening the one-sided tension with his gift, as the little green back creature lacked recipients of any other surprises aside from him. He knew how lonely it was to be left out. The other shaymins appeared to ignore her because of the negligence to ‘speak’ with him. This was the only time the shaymins ever appeared intolerable toward something. 

Russell fixed the tension by his own means. He didn’t want the group of creatures to fight over the fact he existed in their home and wasn’t loved by  _ everyone. _ The child didn’t need to be, and so he thought the fighting was tedious. None of them asked for him to be here, the probability was by chance.

  
At least they appeared to have stopped, noticing the lone Shaymin had come to a  _ neutral  _ understanding of his presence.

Russell shifted, accidentally waking one of the shaymins near his legs. He made eye contact with it, and the creature sluggishly blinked its green eyes at him. The shaymin then stood up and leaned against his legs for warmth. When Russell didn’t struggle, he heard a soft yawn before the peculiar being went back to sleep. 

The child closed his eyes as well, refreshed as if he was bathing in the moonlight. His thoughts went to the outline of what the boy would do tomorrow. He wanted to help the other shaymins go berry picking; it seemed like an interesting activity since he’s never seen those types of fruits before. Russell then pictured he wanted to see more of the flowers this area had to offer, maybe even draw with a rock. 

As he drifted off, the child wondered if this was all really okay.

There was just...Something  _ wrong _ about being happy, but the boy couldn’t put a finger on it. Occasionally the feeling bothered his core and kept him awake at night, but with the shaymins surrounding him with their comforting auras usually herded off the unwelcome atmosphere. Russell still lacked actual dreams, but he took comfort in dreamless sleep rather than nightmares he likely had before. 

It’s nice to be appreciated for simply just existing in one place. Even if he obviously doesn’t belong here.

The child had long decided he’ll enjoy it while he can, brushing off the other conflicting emotions boiling in his stomach. 

It won’t be long now, but the shaymins will eventually drop him off in human civilization. He doesn’t know when it’ll occur, but he’s confident it’s going to happen. The child isn’t sure what he’s going to do when the time comes but he’ll figure something out. Russell can’t exactly say he’ll survive out there on his own, but the blond somehow knew if he did end up tossed out; he’d spiral down a path of darkness once again. He just hoped it wouldn’t be as harmful as the last one, murky in his mind as it may be. 

The child would never want anything bad to happen to this place of flowers and gratitude after all. It’s the least the boy can do, treat the environment properly and only take what he needs. Russell felt like a being of the dark, but he still wanted the best for the creatures who decided to help him.

Is it selfish of him to not want to leave…?


	4. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain pink pokemon shows up to sedate her own curiosity.

Shaymin was never the type to expect visits. She was a loner among most of the legendaries. Her shyness toward huge pokemon and distaste for any annoying others drifted her away from most groups. The only few legendary she had positive opinions on were usually always busy. Most of the legendaries had important jobs, Shaymin just lucked out on her own.

Celebi, Jirachi, and Azelf were prime examples of good acquaintances she could speak to. They were pleasant, and their conversations were calm(even with Jirachi’s habit to fall asleep mid-conversation.) with the right amount of reasonable. That’s just how Shaymin liked it, as the others tend to be way too energetic.

Regardless, her select group was almost always busy. Celebi was always time jumping, Jirachi was sleeping his life away, and Azelf was often distracted by a pink menace.

Shaymin didn’t know much about Mew, but the pink-furred pokemon apparently had a habit in bothering Azelf, apparently. The victim would always complain about Mew showing up in their area just to  _ play _ when Azelf clearly didn’t have time for games. Tag, Hide and Seek, and other games would apparently take place, even when Azelf refused to play. He was too often roped into the pink creature’s games, and while Shaymin stood quiet about it; she thought that was adorable.

Azelf thought differently about the whole thing, but the grass type found his situation amazingly unique.

It must be nice, having someone to immensely take a positive interest in you.

Shaymin is almost jealous. 

_ “Hiya!” _

The grass-back pokemon nearly fell into the stream, but small paws gently tugged her back onto safe ground.  “Whoops! Might wanna watch where you step, friend.” Familiar blue hues stared into her emerald greens. A smile grew on Mew’s face, and the long pink tail flicked. The playful aura the pink creature had was suffocating, rivaling Victini’s in terms of friendly competition. 

...She is no longer envious. 

“Wha...What are you doing here? ” Shaymin quietly asked, glancing left and right to make sure no one was approaching. Thankfully there were no nearby shaymins. “This is Shaymin turf! What’s the meaning of your visit?” She hoped it was something minor like berries. Then again, weren’t there berries anywhere else including here?

“ Don’t mind me! I’m just stopping by to confirm some rumors.”  Mew casually informed, tilting her head while glancing to the left.

Shaymin blanched, shutting her own eyes tightly to prevent any unnecessary emotion. “Rumors? What kind of rumors?” She inquired, but the dread pulling at her two flowers indicated a certain possibility. There wasn’t anyone she invited here recently, so how did anything get out…?

“The rumors of your Shaymin tribe raising a human of course!” The pink furred creature waggled a finger, tail swishing back and forth.

Shaymin swallowed her dread.  _ Oh no, _ How could this have spread so quickly? She thought about it and winced.  _ Did a flying type hear us as it flew overhead? Perhaps a water-type?  _ Whenever the gossip had started, the Meowth was out of the bag. This could spell danger for many, including her fellow shaymins. “T-There’s no human here…” She bit back a wince, unhappy with her own tone when lying.

“Nah, I saw him.” Mew casually commented.

“You saw him!” Shaymin blurted, glancing left and right worriedly. “Where?” Her voice tied into exasperation, faint traces of concern dropping off the question. “He’s supposed to stay at least a little hidden!” The grass type whined, shaking her head vigorously. Her thoughts smoothed out when Mew released a cackle. Puzzled, Shaymin glanced up and puffed her cheeks. “What’s so funny?” She bit out because none of this was humorous!

“I was just joking!” Mew giggled, falling back while her levitation held her up. Her long pink tail remained giving the pink pokemon balance in mid-air. “O-Oh, but your face tells all!” She continued to giggle, covering her mouth with two paws to stifle the laughter.

Meanwhile, Shaymin was pale as a sheet. Her paws felt numb, and her stubby legs couldn’t hold any longer. The greenback fell on her side, seemingly passed out. In reality, she was too stunned to move, but an expression of horror was clear. 

Unfortunately for her, Mew only renewed in fresh laughter, the delight bouncing off every grass strand, flower, and tree. Shaymin wondered how the others dealt with such high annoyances, or if they had the appropriate power to get Mew to leave on her own. The pink furred pokemon’s laughter was too high pitched for her liking. Could Shaymin force Mew to leave? She was quite the battler...

Mew knew just about every pokemon move.

Risking a battle with the playful creature with thousands of moves at their disposal isn’t smart.

Shaymin released a soft breath in defeat, remaining on her side. “What do you  _ want? _ ” Her tone lashed with anger, she froze when Mew suddenly dropped all amusement in terms of expression. A shiver ran down her spine as the floating pokemon boredly stared ahead at the river nearby. “Calm down. I didn’t come here for  _ you. _ I just want to see the human.”

“Why?” Shaymin managed to bite out, shifting to stand back up on four legs. The sudden atmosphere change was a bit creepy, and the grass type suddenly missed the cheerful laughter which once bounced off the blue sky. “What does it matter to  _ you? _ ” Was the other going to report this? Will Sun be taken away from them? All because of one curious legendary with too much time on their hands?

...The blame falls on her.

“I wanna see him! His aura is pretty interesting, familiar.” Mew chided a stupid smile back in place. “I promise to keep my mouth shut, and even claim otherwise about your housing of the human here;  _ if _ you let me see him!” Blackmail, but most legendaries kept their word. Old as they were, honor was still a thing between most.

“...Very well.” Shaymin forced out a formal response with pointed bite. “I’ll let you see him, but if you make _ one  _ wrong move, I’ll,” The grass type forced out a hostile expression. “ _ We’ll _ ,” She corrected with an unfriendly expression. “Show no mercy. Understand?” To her displeasure, Mew only gave her a wave of confirmation rather than cower in fear. 

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go! I have someone to visit after this.” The pink pokemon explained, flying off. The grounded pokemon blanched, running as fast as possible on her small legs. Mew purposely sped up, giggling as the pokemon below yelped when pushing herself further. At least it was a decent sunny day, allowing Mew to stand out with the pink fur color. The floating legendary wouldn’t be able to run away with  _ someone  _ spotting her in the beautiful greenery. 

“S-Slow down! You don’t even know where he is!” Shaymin protested. 

“You kidding? He’s right there!” Mew chirped back.

Shaymin nearly tripped when she caught sight of Sun’s hair. A few feet later, and she eventually  _ did  _ trip, rolling in the grass and dirt with a short yell as her vision flashed from the sky to the ground; to the sky again.

The grass-type pokemon laid on the ground for the second time, distasteful of her repeated problem of tumbling to the ground.  _ Ugh,  _ Shaymin bitterly seethed.  _ I hate these tiny paws of mine.  _ It’s another reason why the other shaymins liked Sky form, as the benefits were very advantageous.

A soft giggle snapped her out of it, and Shaymin rolled back on all fours. She took careful steps forward, strolling over to Mew and Sun. They were by the tree Sun appeared to sit at whenever he had nothing to do. There was only one shaymin with him this time, the younger pokemon resting next to his legs as blank blue eyes carefully inspected the twirling Mew in front of him.

Shaymin briefly wondered why the pink pokemon would perform tricks and reveal herself so easily to a human but cut her line of thoughts when Mew came close to the blond. Her paws moved before her mind caught up, and before she knew it; the older Shaymin hissed at the psychic while standing on Sun’s lap. The younger shaymin woke up from the noise, glancing from the human pup to her. The younger shaymin was pale but went paler when noticing the psychic-type.

Mew obviously didn’t like her actions, knowing it was the cause of change in the playful atmosphere. 

“Oh calm down, you! I just wanna play with him!” Mew whined, reaching a tiny paw to the puzzled blond. “Wanna shake hands?” The floating pokemon waved her tiny arm a few times before leaving it outstretched. Nothing happened for a bit, but the psychic was fairly patient with new people. 

Surprisingly, gentle human fingers lightly grabbed onto the paw. The psychic was pleased but made no sound to indicate victory due to both shaymin’s cautious looks. To Mew’s absolute delight; despite the blond being unable to understand pokemon talk, he then proceeded to shake her small paw as gentle as possible. The movement was very careful and considerate, calming all three pokemon down with an atmosphere of tranquility.  

Bright hues met blank depths.  

Mew beamed at him.

The human stared back, blinking at least twice before beginning to calm the smaller shaymin by gently petting it.

Shaymin sighed heavily, glancing to the semi-relaxed tribe member watching Sun with worry. Her green eyes then shot to Mew. “Are you done?” She’s still coming to terms with the fact this pokemon took an interest in her island, the circumstances surrounding Sun shouldn’t matter to the psychic. She was still very concerned about why Sun’s presence seemed so important to investigate. A mental note was made to hide the human pup when other annoyances decide to show up. 

“I guess, but _ wow _ he looks just like Mr.Dreamwalker!” Mew chirped, flying in circles and performing tricks for the small human. Sun was only semi-interested, occasionally finding the shaymin under his fingers more entertaining. The pokemon’s smooth flying moves  _ did _ attract the attention of the younger shaymin though, and one being for an audience is all the psychic really needed to continue performing tricks. 

Shaymin squinted her eyes at Sun, pieces finally clasping together. “The Universal Judge?” That can’t be right. “I think you’re mistaken, Mew. Sun looks nothing like him.” Thankfully the other shaymin nearby didn’t join in on the conversation, thoroughly distracted by the human’s insistence on petting. “They can’t be related.” Besides the fact, the Judge wasn’t human nor pokemon in any way. 

Mew, however, quit twirling to float down to Shaymin’s height. The greenback pokemon suppressed a shudder as the pink psychic shook her head without a smile. “No.”

“No?” Shaymin inquired, voice soft and hiding the slight panic beneath. 

 

“Nope!” Mew nodded, “You see, Mr.Dreamwalker’s aura and ‘Sun’s’ is around the same, through the previous is very hard to read.” A long tail flicked. “I can only guess that means he’s the one Mr.Dreamwalker originated from!” She explained excitedly, paws twitchy. “Isn’t that cool?”

Shaymin stared at the floating psychic blankly. 

Mew tilted her head, staring back for a quiet minute before beginning to giggle. “Oh, sorry. I forgot you don’t understand how most dream creatures work. Oh, and you’re very short so I guess you didn’t get a good look at Mr.Dreamwalker’s face. Don’t worry! I can explain it to you…” She trailed off, flexing her non-existent eyebrows. “If you allow me to come back without consequence!” Her pink paws crossed one another as if she had crossed fingers in hopes the other would say yes.

“Why should I?” Shaymin curtly questioned, and with that; all traces of playfulness left Mew’s face.

“Don’t be greedy.” Mew scolded with a blank facet. “He isn’t yours, even if you’re taking care of him. I can have the others know about this ‘treason’ and well, you know what they’re like.” The psychic casually told with a bored tone. If Mew noticed the terrified expression on Shaymin’s face, she didn’t comment. The pink furred pokemon floated downwards, gently pushing the grass-type away from the human and his current companion.

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell if you just allow me to visit.” Mew softly reminded her. 

“Yes, but  _ why _ do you  _ care? _ ” Shaymin’s paws dug into the grass, resistance doing little to stop the psychic from pushing her a distance away. 

“Well, I care about _ all  _ my friends!” The pink pokemon continued before the other could object. “And it’s obvious he’s connected to Mr.Dreamwalker somehow. Who knows? Maybe a loved one?” Mew hummed. “Buuut, it’s obvious Mr.Dreamwalker is a sour apple due to his loneliness. I won’t tell him about this either.” The psychic appeared to nod several times as if to confirm her thoughts.

“No,  _ no. _ Don’t think about it. Don’t think of anyone else. Don’t tell _ anyone! _ ” Shaymin grits her teeth and felt the slightest ease when Mew happily agreed. 

“He’s not ready for it either--At least; I don’t think.” Mew murmured before nodding. “Where did you find this human child, anyway?” This was an island, after all, one that was nearly in the middle of nowhere. Humans rarely,  _ rarely _ touched it, and when they did; they were usually unwelcome. Most myths created by humans of this world reside around the same concept. Like the Shaymin Myth, this island was supposed to be isolated and untouched by humans. Where did this tiny one come from?

“I found him barely holding on in one of our rivers…” It was a close call too. Shaymin breathed a sigh.

Mew slowly blinked, but Shaymin didn’t waver in her sincerity. The psychic then went of her way to pet the shaymin on the head with her own tiny paws. The other legendary glared at the floating pokemon but Mew didn’t back off. “It’s okay! I promise not to tell. On my honor, as a legendary; I promise not to tell a soul.” The pink furred pokemon promised. 

Shaymin bathed in the sunlight, calming down from the wind’s whistle running through the grass and flowers. She sighed, “Thank you.”

Legendaries don’t take lightly of promises on their name.

“You’re welcome.” Mew beamed.

Maybe Mew isn’t so bad after all, at least she could keep her word.

...Hopefully.

_ Oh me, I hope I didn’t just screw everyone else over... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand it's finally done! I hope you all enjoyed! I truly wanted to do a little extra involving Russell's fate and here we go! At the end of End Roll, he seems a bit like a grateful kid...Maybe it's just me. Either way, it inspired this fiction. If Russell were a pokemon trainer, he'd definitely get a Shaymin.


End file.
